Not everything is black and white
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: Ai Lan is Geum Jan-di best friend and they met when they where in Kindergarden. They have been friends since then but Ai Lan was hiding a deep dark secret and that was the fact that she was in fact very rich. When she turns 13 her parents forced her to go to the USA. So had a tearful goodbye with her best friend. When Jan-DI calls crying she abandons everything. Do not own BBF
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="1c56ef962107ff0bf7908119ce6d9c10"Ai-Lan was getting out of school in Miami and she smiled at her friends. She waved and made her way to the car that was waiting for her. She got in and sighed. She missed her best friend that she left behind and she looks out the window. She wonders how her bestfriend is doing? She merely leans her head on the window and watches as the scenes pass by her eyes. She sits there for the hour drive to just get back to her house and she get out. As soon as she exits the car and her phone rings. She answers it and what she hears next breaks her heart./p  
p data-p-id="985f7f046b46d82311aff46c75be1e20" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="b5d8b9e35855cb4b74c71898fe2f6c73" "Ai-Lan...people are cruel. The F4 are so cruel and filled my pool with trash." She heard and knew it was her best friend. She gripped the phone and anger was raging through her like a fire./p  
p data-p-id="02cadee6587b4d47c1b8699c6fd8ccef" "Jan-Di...I will be there soon." Is all she said and hung up the phone. Someone was picking on her friend and she went inside. She grabbed her laptop and looked up the F4./p  
p data-p-id="0e836d7f09ea52555dc3a624fd2a7c7a" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="c240077817cee27438861d0e80202798""Jun-pyo for torturing my friend i will show you wait hell is." She snapped out and looked at the other pictures./p  
p data-p-id="3ccab2d32558f716014ff28d4f43edfc" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="9084929d0cfc0710ff4d9b0eacc34eb7""Yi-jung I smash the fucking pretty face of yours!"/p  
p data-p-id="93f7ca452d32fe0fc6cab0beffbef7fd" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="b9cde7a6fd16dc37fc2fa1cfc1ec2a8a""Ji-hoo you will see how this American girls fights."/p  
p data-p-id="5348d4ec273508ae492c07627c235fce" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="f32f42cf2364348737f97ed61cc90e9f""Woo-bin enjoy your last moments of peace. F4 met your end!" She snapped and her hand went right through the screen. "Aliyah! Krismas! Lailani! Get my Jet ready we are leaving. I am going back home." She snapped out and three female voices said yes./p  
p data-p-id="20695a5a0d0f8c0d361d5d780deda028" Ai-Lan landed and went to get showered and changed. She was heading to her best friends school now and grabbed her car keys. She stormed out of the house and unlock all the rich people she preferred trucks. She got in and drove to where those pretty boy bastards where at./p  
p data-p-id="89c225762c32e2401f437334c3c40189" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="4a684c8ef60904f8ac1e6cf809fc749d"It didn't take her long to get to the school and she got out of the truck. Everyone was looking at her with shocked eyes but she ignored it and kept walking. She walked into the school and text Jan-DI. It didn't take her long for her friend to say she was in some sort of lunch room and she found out where it was. When she entered the room everyone went dead silent and Jan-Di looked up./p  
p data-p-id="b67471e58957620afdc734737e79d0f5" "Ai-Lan? AI-LAN!" Jan-Di said and got up. She ran towards her friend and hugged her. "Your actually back." She said and Ai-Lan smiled kindly and looked around the rooms. Her eyes turned cold as ice and she saw people flinch./p  
p data-p-id="6aa96db5da6d45396ac6085b726bfa2e" "Where is this scum called f4?" She asked and no one responded, She lightly pushed Jan-Di away and walked towards a near by table where a group of girls was sitting. Her fist smashed into the table splitting it in half. She looked up and her eyes remaind cold and distant. "Next time this will be someone's face. Where the fuck are they!" She screamed and everyone quickly responded./p  
p data-p-id="d105cd5a3d2c4722eb8426c029e5fc1a""Ai-Lan don't please..." Jan-di said and all Ai-Lan did was pat her friends shoulders as she began to walk off./p  
p data-p-id="bdb306ce8d3e89f890722f542d165f64" Meanwhile the F4 where gathered in their usual spot and Jun-Pyo smirked. He saw how upset Jan-di was and yet she still didn't come. It was really starting to annoy him and what else did he have to do? He sighed and leaned his head back against the chair. The boy continued there normal talk./p  
p data-p-id="a09fbaa396daaa301af898e294556215" Ai-Lan walked down the stairs and came to a railing. She jumped over it and landed on her feet in a crouching position. She looked up and her eyes where cold as ice and the guys looked towards her. COnfusion was clear on their faces and she she stood up./p  
p data-p-id="6a8e46e9b0ed0fe46005486d087035fd" "Who are you?" Jun-Pyo asked as he looked at this girl and his heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous and he hasnt seen a girl like that yet./p  
p data-p-id="2c666a1aaf002e3f59beedf4406f6292" "Do you know who we are?" Ji-hoo asked and when she turned to him. He flinched but yet something about her cold eyes was drawing him in./p  
p data-p-id="5371550fcba49f753fd8e8480f8ccb88" "Its not wise for you to come down here girl." Woo-bin said and when she pulled something out of her bra he raised his eyebrow. In a matter of seconds he was barely able to dodge a dart that smacked into the wall behing him. He merely looked at her with wide shock filled eyes and it has been awhile since someone has shocked him./p  
p data-p-id="6f39885420f60c77659a367116f76da4" "You might wanna leave." Yi-Jung said and he blinked she was infront of him. She grabbed him by the collar and he went flying into a nearby wall. The three guys stood up and looked at her./p  
p data-p-id="fdf01eef446d10603e5218257391c85a" "Where is the leader to this childish little cult?" Ai-Lan asked and everyone looked around. Jun-Pyo stepped up and she walked towards him slowly./p  
p data-p-id="bd72684f51dc3dcda41ca598bea8bb44" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-media-type="image" /p  
p data-p-id="d7093a659412175c882b857effb7ad97" Ai-Lan's fist collided with his face and he was knocked to the ground by such force. There was blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He looked up at this girl and who the hell did she think she was./p  
p data-p-id="02373d52c0aacb3fbd80b6a1b4b01567" "You guys are scum! Disgusting filthy scum! It would be wise for you to leave Jan-Di alone! This is my only warning!" She snapped out and made her way out the room./p  
p data-p-id="5562afa3185e02a1d1d4d0ae0a0d349e" Jun-Pyo wipped the blood from his mouth and sat up. Who was this girl? He wanted to know more about her and one thing was for sure. If he kept bullying Jan-Di she would come out again and he has his set on a new girl. He looked around at his friends who where all awe-struck by this girl also. No one has ever attacked them before and this was all knew to him./p  
p data-p-id="e17d7722d59d0ce865645028f9c91feb" Ai-Lan sighed and was walking out of the school when she was surrounded by 3 girls. She sighed and looked at them. What the hell did they want? Why where they bothering her? One of them tried to throw something on her which she easily dodged. Her patientance was running extremely thin./p  
p data-p-id="abacdfa3591cfa08eab2871a3228ce2d" "Who do you think you are!" One snarled out and something in Ai-Lan snapped. IT didn't take long for her fist to smash into the girls face causing her to go falling towards the ground. She easily took out those three girls and left. She texted Jan-DI and gave her a address. It was time she told her best friend the truth. She looked up at the sky and left the school./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Jan-di was waiting outside and a limo came to get her. She raised her eyebrow but got in anyway and as they where driving she had the weirdest feeling. She knew her best friend was hiding something but as to what she had no idea. The ride didn't last long and before she knew it they came to large gates. THe gates opened up and a beautiful mansion came into view and she got out hesitantly. She didn't know what to except and when the front door opened there stood Ai-Lan. She wasn't dressed in her normal attire and she motioned for Jan-di to follow her.

When the two came to a living room and Ai-Lan motioned for Jan-Di to sit down. She went to look out a window and she frowned slightly. Tears where gathering in her brown eyes and she didn't want her best friend to hate her for telling her the truth. She turned around and looked down at Jan-Di.

"Let me fully introduce myself. I am Ai-Lan Luthern. My mother and father are Andrew and Li-Lou Luthern. My dads own 90 percent of the business in the US. My mother is a actress in US. I didn't mean to decieve you. You where the first person who like me for me. I lied to you..." Ai-Lan said and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Jan-Di was taken back in shock and to know her friend came from such money was a shock. Regardless her friend was her friend. She stood up and made her way over to her. She wrapped her most loyal friend into a hug.

"Ai-Lan i don't care that you come from money. I don't care! To me your still Ai-Lan my best friend." She said and Ai-LAn sniffled. She wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her.

After a few minutes the two parted and smiled. They began talking and catching up. It didn't matter that Ai-Lan was rich and that Jan-di was poor. They where best friends and always would be. Before either of them realized what was happening the two had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Miss Ai-Lan?" Her most trusted aide Krismas said as she walked in. A soft smiled appeared on her face and grabbed a blanket. She trew it over the two and Ai-Lan's head landed on Jan-di's head. She shook her head and left the room to attend to other things.

THe next morning the two woke up and Jan-Di shot up. She looked at the time and got wide eyed. They must of spent hours talking and had fallen asleep. She cursed and grabbed her bag but stopped in her tracks. She notice her school uniform sitting on a nearby chair.

Ai-Lan glared at it but sighed and knew better then to argue with her aides. She grabbed the uniform and went to shower. She did however put her own spin on the outfit. She put on black heels and a chained belt. She walked out and grabbed her bag. She smiled at her friend and Jan-Di was beyong happy to have her friend coming with her. The two left and got into her truck. She drove to work and when she got out all eye landed on her. At the same time F4 was coming also.

"Jan-Di go ahead of me..." Ai-Lan said and Jan-di shook her head. When her friend looked at her cold eyes she hurried off.

Jun-Pyo was the first one to reach her and stopped in her tracks. There was this girl and she was in their school uniform. So she was attending school here? Good he was taking his attention of the new girl and putting it on her. He looked her up and down. She was gorgeous and unlike most of the girls her she had no work done. She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Jun-Pyo you filthy brat we met again." Ai-Lan said and he flinched at her harsh words. He wanted to say something but all words died on his lips.

"You again! We never got your name." Yi-Jung said charmingly and she cocked her head to the side. Some of her brown hair fell into her face and he had to urge to brush it off.

"I didn't give it. Nor am i going to." Ai-Lan responded and Yi-Jung was shocked that his charm fell on death ears.

"Its only Polite to give us your name." Woo-Bin said but she merely laughed at him which caused him to be extremely annoyed. Something about this girl was very alluring and infuriating at the same time.

"GIRL! Whats your name!" Ji-Hoo demanded and when she laughed it was like angels singing. His heart kept thuding loudly in his chest.

"Sorry not gonna happen." Ai-Lan said and walked closer to Jun-Pyo. What happened next wasn't what anyone was excepting and some girl stuck her foot out. Ai-Lan went tripping and Jun-Pyo caught her. When she looked up at him it was hard to not stare. Her brow eyes where wide in shock and Jun-Pyo's heart began to beat out his chest. Everyone around them where silent as they stared at each other. Her pale cheeks redden slightly and she pushed him away. THe girl turned around and her foot lift up. Her heeled foot collided with the girls face.

"Try that again and i will destroy you and your family!" She spat out and looked over Jun-Pyo. She turned around and ran into the school. She came to a wall and leaned against it. She shook her head and tried to rid herself of what just happened. She stood up straight and made her way to her locked.

Jun-Pyo hadn't moved from where he stood and her cute blushing face was stuck in his head. He looked down at his hands and then to the school. Who was this girl? They had yet to know here name and he doubted she would tell him. He shook his head and made his way into the school. He walked by Jan-Di and he stopped infront of her.

"Commoner...whats that friend of yours name?" Jun-Pyo asked and the Jan-Di froze. She looked up at him and glared hatefully. She wouldn't let this creep sink his way into her best friends life.

"Ai-Lan but you better stay away from here!" Jan-Di warned before she turned around to walk away.

 _ **Please check my profile for a link to the full story on Wattpad!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ai-Lan was sitting in class by her Jan-Di and the two where talking. She explained everything that the assholes 4F had put her through and it broke her heart. She smiled over towards her friend sadly and shouldn't let them hurt anymore. She sighed to herself and placed her head on the desk. She had ended up falling asleep and Jan-Di smiled over towards her best friend. Her mind wondered over to Ji-Hoo and she wondered what he was up.

Ai-lan woke up right after class had ended and she sat up straight. She grabbed her stuff and left the room. She was leaving the room and was ganged up on. A lot of people where waiting for her and water was thrown on her. She shivered slightly and didn't understand why they where being so cruel to her. She looked over to see her Best Friend stand up and she shook her head. That didn't seem to be the end of it and feathers where thrown on her. She just shoved pass them and made her way to the nearest exit. She came to some stairs and the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ji-Hoo was taking a nap when he heard someone crying and he looked up. There stood Ai-Lan and she was covered in feathers. Tears where cascading down her face like a river and she looked so beautiful even when crying. He stood up and walked over to her. She was so strong and see her crying awoke something in her he didn't know he had. He reached over to her pulled some feathers out of her hair. She looked up with tears welling in her eyes and he felt his breathe catch. She stepped back away from him. It was the F4's fault that she was being tortured but it was better her then her best friend.

Ai-Lan couldn't stand being around any F4 so she turned around and ran out away from him. She didn't think people could be so cruel and she felt her strong will was slowly breaking into a million pieces. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want this nor did she wish for it. She knew she would continue to let them torture her if it meant her Jan-Di was safe. She didn't even watch where she was going and ran right into someone. The force was so bad that it knocked them both on the floor.

Yi-Yung was on his way back from a messing around with some Freshman and he smiled to himself. Girls where so easy to impress and use. He saw Ai-Lan running towards him and she was soaking wet. Was she covered in flowers? What the hell? Before he could react she ran right into him and the two fell towards the ground. She was ontop of him and when she looked down at him it was something he never he thought he would see. This strong willed and beautiful girl was crying. She looked down at him with such saddness and he couldn't help himself. He reached up and wiped some of her tears away.

Why did my luck suck so badly? Ai-Lan thought to herself as she looked down on another F4 member and she hated feeling weak. It was becauase of these selfish dicks that she had to go through this. When he reached up and wiped tears from her face she got wide eyed. She instantly jumped up and looked down at him. He dared act nicely to her when his friends where the cause of this? The tears kept pouring from her eyes and she just wanted to leave. She turned around and went in another direction leaving Yi-Yung laying there looking at the hand that he wiped her tears away with.

All Ai-Lan wanted was to find some place to escape these people and she spotted a library. She quickly ran in and went into a isolated section. She slid down and wrapped her arms around her knees when she pulled them to her chest. She began to cry and felt so miserable. She placed her head on her arms and let the tears fall endlessly from her eyes.

Woo-bin waited to escape the screaming fangirls and he quickly ducked into the abandoned library. He heard someone sobbing and he wanted to see who was being so noisy in here. He followed the sound and rounded a corner to see Ai-Lan. She was soaking wet and covered in fathers. He frowned and wondered why this strong willed girl who even as far as to punch Jun-Pyo and throw Yi-Yung was crying. She seemed so fearless and yet here was seeming fragile. He bent down to her level and reached out to touch her shoulder. She looked up and he couldn't breathe for a second. The sadness in her eyes and the tears flowing down her face made her more beautiful to him. He couldn't say anything and just stayed kneeling infront of her.

Ai-Lan felt someones hand on her shoulder and she looked up. There was Woo-Bin another cursed member of the F4 and she smacked his hand away. Through her teary eyes she glared at him hatefully and shivered again. She quickly stood up and ran past him. Why where they all here when she was breaking? What did she do to deserve such harsh and cruel treatment. She kept running and the cold was getting to her. Her vision was going in and out. Everything was spinning and she ran right into someone. She didn't even have time to react since everything went black.

Jun-Pyo was on his way to his class and was thinking of all sorts of ways he could torture that pretty girl. He felt someone run into him and was about to glare down at them but he stopped when he saw Ai-Lan. He didn't catch her fast enough and she fell towards the ground. He blinked a few times and looked down at her. She was soaking wet and covered in feathers. He bent down to her level and saw that she must of blacked out or something. He wiped from hair our of her face and noticed she had a fever. He gently picked her up and made his way to nurses office. He looked down at her and he noticed she must of been crying.

Jun-Pyo placed her down on the bed and looked at her. She truly was beautiful and was very loyal it seemed. She was taking on the bully for Jan-Di and it made him made. He didn't know why but the idea of her putting herself in harms way for a commoner made him of so mad. He didn't understand what was going on and he only knew was that he didn't like seeing her sad. He shook his head and stood up. He left her laying there and felt his heartracing.

 _ **Please check my profile to a link to the full story on Wattpad**_


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="0ef19748e6e9d29f1accd8f17b4b8228" Ai-Lan opened her eyes and she sat up. All the feathers where gone and she was dressed in another uniform that wasn't hers. She shook her head and sat up getting off the bed. She attempted to make her way out of the room but everything began spinning and she began to fall towards the ground. She was bracing herself for the fall that was going to happen but nothing. Arms wrapped around and held her upright. She looked up and saw Jun-Pyo. She tried so hard to get out of gasp but nothing was working and everything was spinning still. She ended up passing out in his arms./p  
p data-p-id="7a7e1eb2687e599eced5116a4ab36101" Jun-Pyo was going to check on Ai-Lan and he hadn't heard anything about her condition. He was very worried and made his way to the nurses officer and he saw her standing up. She was swaying back and forth. He rushed to her side and caught her just as she was falling. She tried to get away from him but he wasn't allowing her to move. Yet she stopped moving and stumped against him. He picked her up and made his was out of the nurses office. All eyes where landing on him and he didn't care. He was caring Ai-Lan out to his car that was waiting and he noticed the F4 where staring at him also./p  
p data-p-id="f06d220afd7784c3a8711ed40387d37e" Jan-Di hadn't seen her friend since earlier that morning when she was being picked on and she spotted that dreadful Jun-Pyo holding her. She rushed over to his side and looked over at her. Her eyes turned as cold as ice and she glared up at Jun-Pyo. Hatred for him was boiling up inside her and she was about to snatch her friend away from him. He looked down at her with such hatred and coldness that it made her flinch slightly. She let him pass by her and her eyes where trained on where her best friend was going./p  
p data-p-id="8acce2e307f9355c9e2e8f88dcaef7e7" "I am so sorry Ai-Lan..." She said and tears where falling from her eyes. Her hands where balled up into fist and she hated feeling this way. She couldn't do anything to save her friend and it sucked so much. She felt someone wiping away her tears and she looked up to see Ji-Hoo./p  
p data-p-id="067e01ab4a9936a4eb48f291ae39490a" "I don't think your friend would want you crying..." He said and walked back towards his group of friends. He was right and she wiped away her tears. Her friend needed her to be strong and she would show them she wasn't weak! She won't let anyone else hurt Ai-Lan! With this resolve she made her way towards where the pool was located./p  
p data-p-id="d2ddc9ac2635f88cd7961aa5e3a59ed0" Jun-Pyo was sitting by Ai-Lan's bedside and it seems she had caught a fever when people threw water on her. He looked at her sleeping face and it was so peaceful. It hurt to know he was the cause of all these and he was hurting her. He sighed and stood up. He felt her grab his hand and he looked down at her with wide eyes./p  
p data-p-id="7510e8d726e0ba7aae08df51e1aefad8" "Jun-Pyo...thank you." Ai-Lan said and even saying that was causing her to use a great deal o f energy and she dropped his hand./p  
p data-p-id="a0144426229eba972f3ea86d013d9347" "AI-LAN!" Jun-Pyo said and sighed happily when he noticed she was breathing. He left her to sleep and get the rest she needed./p  
p data-p-id="f5a155bed466875ce84b052ce94b5571" It didn't take long for Woo-bin, Yi-Jung and Ji-Hoo to join Jun-Pyo at his house. None of the boy would admit they where worried about Ai-Lan but they where. Its was clear all of the F4 had fallen for the same girl sadly and no one knew how this would end for everyone involved. Some one would most likely get their hearts broken and yet none of them wanted to give her up. She was unique in everyway and the boys just hung around Jun-Pyo's living room./p  
p data-p-id="b4b99afc2db4b3cb4587c8ad653b1683" A few hours later Ai-Lan woke up and she blinked. She quickly sat up and looked around. Where the hell was she? This wasn't her house and she tossed the covers off of her. She got up and everything stopped spinning. She looked down and this wasn't her uniform. Luckily her phone was on the bed side table and she called Krismas. She looked around and opened the window. She jumped onto a low hanging tree then onto the ground and she looked up at the house. Standing in the window where she was, was no other then Jun-Pyo. He looked at her with wide eyes and she turned around. She began to run towards the gate and turned around to find all the F4 where chasing her. She wasted no time scaling the gate and landed perfectly on her feet. A Bike was driving by slowly and she reached out her hand and was easily picked up. She was placed on the back of the bike and they where off./p  
p data-p-id="f92777d2622289b82a959bfea6a225d4" Jun-Pyo wanted to check on Ai-Lan and when he opened the door all he saw was her jumping out the window. He raced to the window and looked down. She used a nearby tree and looked up at him. The wind blew her long hair around and she turned around running towards the gate. He recovered from his shock and took off out the door./p  
p data-p-id="44ef8f49dd593caf2bf6f72e31ae1841" "Jun-Pyo?" Yi-Jung asked and Jun-Pyo didn't answer he just kept running. The other 3 got curious and chased after him it wasn't long before the spotted Ai-Lan. She turned around and looked at them. They watched as she easily climbed the gate and now that wasn't something you see everyday. As they got closer to the gate a motorcycle was heard and it slowed slightly. Ai-Lan held out her hand and she was easily lifted and placed on the back of the bike./p  
p data-p-id="22ff959157253fc23889e928fd5614c9" The guys stared at her with wide eyes as she got on the bike and it was clear she wasn't you average run of the mill girl. She was unique and wouldn't be someone that would easily fall but each of them wanted her to fall for them. So now the battle begins to have Ai-Lan's heart./p  
p data-p-id="22ff959157253fc23889e928fd5614c9" emstrongplease check my profile for the link to the full story on Wattpad/strong/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Ai-Lan made it home and she noticed a car in her drive way and she frowned. Who was here and why? She made her way up thre stairs to her house and she pushed the door opened. Her eyes widened when she say her big brother and two of her friends from America. She smiled and ran towards her brother. Her wrapped her up in a hug and she wondered why everyone was here?

A girl with blonde blonde hair and light green eyes was staring the girl down. She had a lot of curves and her smile could light of room. She had a 34D size and was very fit. She was dressed in skinny jeans and white blouse. She had on pretty white flats and she look pretty.

There was another girl with long brown hair and blonde hightlights. She had beautiful blue eyes that could remind people of the sea and much like the other girl she had curves for days. Her

"Hey Ai-Lan!" Katherine the girl with brown hair said and walked over towards the siblings.

"Long time no see rich girl." Bree the girl with blonde hair said and she smiled after relaxing her brother.

"Why is everyone here?" Ai-Lan asked a little confsued and her brother smirked.

"Well Mom wants us to throw a party for the Shinhwa High School from the Luthern Family." He said and Ai-Lan froze. She bit her lip and her brother looked at her and sighed slightly. "Ai-Lan what did you do?" He asked and she looked at the ground.

"No one knows i am Luthern can we keep it that way for now." She asked and he sighed.

"Ok fine! " He said and rubbed his temples. "We are doing a beach themed here with our in-door pool. I will just have Limo's pick everyone up. Will you being staying with Jan-Di for now?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Ok get going the invites where sent out." He said and she went to grab some of her stuff. She looked at her friends and smiled sadly. They merely waved her off and she took of towards her truck. She drove to Jan-Di's and Krismas take it back.

Jan-Di was smiling and ran to embrace her friends. Her parents where more then happy to have Ai-Lan staying with them and she showed Ai-Lan inside. She would be sharing a room with Ai-Lan and when they got to her room. Ai-Lan placed her stuff down on her bed and sat on it. She forced a smile towards Jan-Di who merely smiled and sat next to her.

"So a pool party huh? You know its tonight right?" Jan-di asked and Ai-Lan nodded. She fell backwards onto Jan-Di's bed and Jan-Di smiled slightly."Well this should be good. Atleast its no the actually beach." Jan-Di said and Ai-Lan flinched slightly. She shook her head and sat up.

"Well lets get dressed." Ai-Lan said and got up. She went to get dressed and Jan-Di looked at her friend sadly. She was hiding who she was for some unknown reason but told her who she was happily.

Ai-Lan's Swim Suit:

Jan-Di's outfit:

A few hours later everyone was gathered at the Luthern estate and everyone was shocked at how American it was. Ai-Lan enter the pool with Jan-Di and she dropped her wrap revealing her Bikini. She puts her bag and towel on a chair. She walked over to the side of the pool and dove into the water. When she surfaced water droplets where sticking to her skin and she walked out fo the pool. Everyone looked over at her with wide eyes and 4 pairs of eyes couldn't be torn away from here.

Jun-Pyo was against going to this stupid pool party held by the Luthern's. He knew about them and they where on the same level as his family. Yet here he was and his eyes widen slightly when he heard splashing and he looked up from his spot. He saw Ai-Lan coming out of the pool soaking wet and his breathe hitched slightly. She looked so amazing in that swim suit and she shook her long hair. She made her way towards the commoner who was also in a bikini. Yet his eyes couldn't be torn away from Ai-Lan.

Yi-Jung was talking to some hot freshman in Bikini's yet none of them got into the heated pool but splashing was heard. His eyes went to the pool and watched as a figure swan to the stairs. When the person surface it was Ai-Lan. She looked amazing and he gulped as he watch her shake her head. She ran a hand through her head and water droplets where sticking to her body. She made her way to where Jan-Di was. She shooke her hair on her friend and the two laughed.

Woo-Bin really didn't want to come but his friend forced him to. So why not flirt with some girls and his eye was on a blonde American girl. Well that was until her heard splashing and he thought maybe Jun-Pyo had fallen into the pool. He rushed to the pool side and saw a figure swimming. She got out of the pool and it was Ai-Lan. Water droplets where sticking to her perfectly fit body and words died on his lips. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He just watch and he had to tear his eyes away from the beauty before him.

Ji-Hoo was sitting by Jun-Pyo when he heard splashing and notice a soaking wet Ai-Lan get out of the pool. She shook her head and ran her finger through her wet hair. She what he would call a goddess and he watched as she went over to Jan-Di. His eyes went from the goddess to the commoner. She looked great and she was laughing. Something he never say happened and he smiled to himself. He shook his head and went back to staring at the pool.

Ai-Lan went to get something to drink and of course the people who thought bullying her was fun where standing there. She turned around and leaned against the counter. She raised her elegantly shaped eyebrows and waited to see if they would say anything. They grabbed their drinks and quickly retreated. She rolled her eyes and went back to Jan-DI. She urger her to go in the water and she shook her head. She rolled her eyes and dove back in the water. She surfaced and swam to a raft and laid there.


	6. Chapter 6

Ai-Lan was just laying there and someone flipped her raft over. Her leg got caught in the string and then so did arms. She was trying to get free but nothing and she felt the water leaving her lungs. God it hurt so bad and why did her luck suck this bad? To make matter worse someone deflated the raft causing it to sick. The filter at the bottom was sucking the raft down and she was being dragged down also.

"AI-LAN!" Bree screamed and noticed she wasn't on the raft anymore. She was getting ready to dive into the pool but someone beat her to it and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Ai!"

Yi-Jung heard someone scream Ai-Lan's name and he jumped up. She was in the pool a second ago and now she was gone. He didn't hesitate and he dove into the water. He saw her floating at the bottom of the pool. Something was wrapped around her and swam to her. He began to break the strings and he pulls her up to the surface. She wasn't breathing and he begins CPR.

Jun-Pyo was playing cards when he heard Ai-Lan's name being screamed and he sat up. He saw Yi-Jung dive into the pool. He got up and rushed to the edge of the pool. He didn't see anything but he saw Yi-Jung surface with a passed out Ai-Lan. His heart dropped and he watched him preform CPR. Nothing was working and she wasn't breathing. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and he fell to his knees.

Ji-Hoo had returned to the bathroom to see a crowed gathering and instantly he thought it was Jun-Pyo. He shoved his way through the crowed and his head dropped. It was Ai-Lan and she wasn't breathing. Tears where gathering in his eyes and he didn't understand what was going on and he didn't want her to die. This was to cruel and he had to take a few steps back.

Woo-Bin was joking around with one of the girls from American when she shoved past him. The brown hair girl rushed to the pool side and he followed after. He saw her shoving people and he followed her. What he saw next made him sick to his stomach. Ai-Lan was laying on the ground and Yi-Jung was performing CPR. He was failing and he saw the American girl start crying. He felt his heart breaking. It was getting to hard to breathe and he saw her looking so pale. This can't be how it ends!

Everyone was quiet and no one spoke a word. Ai-Lan wasn't breathing and Yi-Jung gave up but Jun-PYo wouldn't. He began doing CPR on her himself. He just found someone who he thinks he could love and he didn't want to give her up. She was so strong willed and unique. He loved that about her and all he wanted was her. She the first girl to ever hit him and call him scum. She was so strong and he needed her to be alive.

Ai-Jan ended up coughing up some water into Jun-Pyo's face and she was gasping slightly. Whoever did that to her was going to pay and she wondered why Jun-Pyo was getting so close to her face. She blinked and just stared at him. It didn't take him long to back off and smile to himself. She was confused and her brother came rushing to her side. He bent down and pulled her into a hug. These was causing people to get the wrong idea and Jun-Pyo stood up. He glared down at the couple and he was about to have everyone stop torturing her but not now. He was going to make it harder on her now and he turned around to leave. All of the F4 where jealous of the guy hugging Ai-Jan.

"I am ok." Ai-Jan said and he placed his head on hers.

"We almost lost you! This isn't a joke!" He scolded and bent down picking her up. He glared hatefully at the people around him. "When I find out who did this I will destroy you!" He snarled out a began to walk away. He was embracing his sister as close as he could to himself. She was his sister and he would be damned if he let anyone else hurt her.

The next day Ai-Lan was back at Jan-Di's house and she smiled slightly. The next few days where all mashing together for her and each day the bullying got worse. She held her head up high and didn't let them see that their bullying was bothering. She did see how it was weighing heavily on Jan-Di. All she did was smiled at her friend and was on her way home.

Jan-Di couldn't take this anymore and she ran to where the F4 where at. She wouldn't spill her secret but she would lie a bit for her friends sake. She appeared in the basement on the F4 and looked over at them with disgust. She had her fist balled into fist and tears where gathering in her eyes. Her friend was suffering for something she didn't know she did wrong.

"Leave her alone! I saw how you boys look at her... That guy helped raised her. Her parents where absent and never paid her any mind. They had there own things to do." Jan-Di said and tears where falling from her eyes. She looked at the group with angry eyes. " He even saved her when she was young. They are like brother and sisters. Now because of you..." She said and threw a note at them. "You stupid followers are going to hurt her! It's all your fault for all the pain she is going through!" She said and sobs where escaping her body. She was shaking now and she looked at the group. "Hasn't she suffered enough?"

Jun-Pyo read the note and his eyes widen. So just because he thought she was dating someone he got so mad and let someone hurt her. He gripped his hand and he stood. Ai-Jan hold on I am coming. He thought to himself and he began to run to the front of the school. He would protect her this time. He won't let them take her away from him and he was out the door before anyone else could get up.


	7. Chapter 7

Ai-Lan was at the front of the school when a crowd surrounded her and she sighed. So know they where teaming up against her and she dodged a guy coming at her. She grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground roughly and she kept dodging the countless attacks. One guy managed to knock her upside the head and she fell to the floor. Flour was thrown on her and a few girls kicked her. She held her stomach and coughed up some blood. She managed to stand up and blood was coming out of the side of her mouth.

"My brother has done worse to me!" She snapped out and she screamed as hot water was thrown on her. She fell to the ground and coughed more. Has if what they where doing wasnt bad enough they began to throw pain on her. Someone help me! Anyone! Please!

"You don't belong here! Transfer leave!" They began streaming and round after round of kicks. Her vision was going in and out.

"Leave her alone!" Someone screamed and Ai-Lan couldn't make out who it was.

Jun-Pyo made it to where Ai-Lan was and what he saw next made his blood run cold. He ran towards her and grabbed the bucket of pain a guy had. He smashed him in the head with it causing him to flipped backwards. The grabbed another guy by the hair and threw him at the group. When he looked down he felt sick to his stomach and this was his fault? He bent down to her level and hugged her. He didn't say anything just hugged her. He then picked her up and began to walk away.

Jun-Pyo felt so sick to his stomach and couldnt believe he allowed her to be hurt like this? Why was he so blind and now she was hurting. She had passed out in his arms and she looked so fragile. It broke his heart and he folded his hand together and tears where actually getting ready to fall from his eyes. He had cleaned her up and was now sitting by her bed side. She looked so angelic and sweet. He felt sadness and anger overtake him again.

"I am so sorry." Jun-Pyo said and he stood up. He needed to fix this and he would.

Ai-Lan groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Once again this wasnt her house and she knew whose it was. She went to move and she doubled over in complete pain. She didn't understand why she was here and she sighed to herself. She laid back down and looked at the ceiling. Everyting hurt and she just rolled over onto her side. She wanted this all to end and she knew this wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jun-Pyo sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was one his way to school but something told him to stay so he did. He sat down in a chair and merely looked out the window. Why can't life ever be easy but that seemed like it wasn't possible. Not everything was in black and white. He just picked up a new paper and began to read it.

Ai-Lan woke up again and sat up. The pain was still there but she needed to leave and noticed Jun-Pyo was sleeping in a nearby chair. She smiled and then shook her hear. NO! She won't delevop feelings for the guy who made this happening to her and she went to stand up. Her eyes landed on him again and walked over to him. She grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over him.

"Thank you Jun-Pyo." She said and turned around to leave. She felt him grab her hand and before she knew what was happening she was pulled into his lap. "Jun Pyo! Hey let me go!" She said and wasnt aware he was still asleep. His chin was resting on her shoulder.

"I am sorry. Ai-Lan i won't allow them to hurt you again." Jun-Pyo said and when he did her heart began to beat wildly. "I will protect you." He said and she couldn't help but smile softly. She shook her head and just leaned into him. She knew they couldn't be together not everythng is in black and white sadly. She unwrapped his arms and she stood up. She reached down and lightly kissed his then placed her forehead against his and smiled sadly.

"I am sorry Jun-Pyo. We can't be together. We be from the same world but we live in different worlds. So sorry." Ai-Lan said and straightened up. She walked away and left him sleeping there.

When Ai-Lan got home she raised her eyebrow. Jan-Di was pacing the room and then when she saw her she ran over to her. She flung herself at her friend and both of them ended up falling on the groun. Ai-Lan flinched in pain but smiled none the less. She felt so bad for worrying her best friend and all she did was pat her head.

"AI-LAN! Don't scare me like again!" Jan-Di sobbed and she sighed. She nodded her head and felt bad for making her best friend worry.

The two stayed like for what seemed like forever and she sighed to herself. Jan-Di finally released her and backed away from her. Both of the girls just sat on the floor and began to talk. They where laughing and just having a good time. It was when Jan-Di's mother asked the girls to go to the store. Even though Ai-Lan was in pain she nodded. She wanted to spend time with her bestfriend. She got up and dressed.

"Ai-Lan i think Jun-Pyo likes you." Jan-Di said and Ai-Lan already knew that.

Ai-Lan didn't say anything she just did her make up and covered up her bruises. She turned to her friend and held out her elbow. Jan-Di laughed and the two began to walk outside. Both girls minds where on different guys and how much their future looked gloomy. They believed their love was destined to break them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ai-Lan sighed to herself and was just following along with Jan-Di. Her mind was on her doomed loved and she sighed to herself. She stood up straight up and shook her head. It was then that she closed off her heart and let it harden like ice. She looked over at her friend who looked so sad and hurt. She knew she was having the same love issues and she sighed to herself. Why was fate against them so?

Ai-Lan didn't even notice the group of boys following them but when she did she pulled Jan-Di close to her and Jan-Di just shrugged it off. She looked over her shoulders and let her eyes turn to ice and they flinched. The group quickly hurried away and she sighed rubbing her temples with her free hand.

The two finally got what they need and Ai-Lan sent Jan-Di home first. Ai-Lan just walked outside and looked up at the sky. Why did her mind wonder to guy tormenting her? She shook her head and buried every single feeling she had for him deep in her heart. Starting tomorrow she would show that school what she is made of. She rubbed her hand together and blew into them. She looked up at the sky and sighed before returning home.

Ai-Lan was laying awake in bed and hadn't falling asleep. She just looks at her friends ceiling and is feeling extremely annoyed and sad at the same time. She placed her arm over her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sleep was evading her and she turns on her side to look at her best friend sleeping. She smiles sadly and just lays there.

When morning came Ai-Lan hadn't sleep and wouldn't let her friend know. She just forced a smile and got up. She got ready for school and she left the house with Jan-Di. She froze in her tracks when the F4 was there with separate cars and Ai-Lan raised her eyebrow but grabbed Jan-Di's hand. They began to walk to away and someone grabbed Ai-Lan's hand. She looked up to see Jun-Pyo.

"I suggest you release me!" Ai-Lan snarled out and she was very annoyed at this point. She hadn't sleep and this ass had the nerve to grab her hand.

"If I don't want to?" Jun-Pyo asked and she sighed. She lifted her fist and it collided with Jun-Pyo's face. He let her go and she stormed off. Jan-Di quickly followed after her friend not faltering.

"Jan-Di go ahead of me..." Ai-Lan said and Jan-Di just nodded her head.

Ai-Lan gripped her hand and was beyond annoyed at everyone's actions. She didn't understand why they wanted to torture her so and all because the F4 said so. Today people would get the point that she wasn't like all the other cowards in this school and she walked over to a group of two girls. She grabbed each one by the hair and began to drag them towards the school. They where screaming and clawing at her hands. She tossed one of the girls on the ground and she looked up at school.

"HEY! YOOU WORTHLESS BITCHES!" Ai-Lan screamed and her voice echoed around the school. It didn't take long for people to gather in the windows and look at her. "You think you can mess with me? Think twice!" She said and pulled the girl so she was infront of her. " I am done taking all this shit laying down. You miss with me or Jan-Di this is just the beginning of what I capable of!" She screamed and she look scissors out of her pocket. She cut the girls pretty black hair and kicked her so she fell on the ground. The girl was crying and she advanced on the other one. She swiftly cute the girls face and it would leave a ugly scar across her face. "You think you can handle me then come at me! I will destroy all of you!" She screamed tired of this place already and she threw the scissors on the ground. She made her way into the school and people where scurry out of her way.

Jun-Pyo arrived at the school and saw two girls in front of the school crying. It was odd one girl had her hair cut off unevenly and the other was holding her bleeding face. He was shocked and looked around for answers. He did notice Ai-Lan's retreating back and people couldn't get away from her fast enough. He already knew she was behind and he sighed. She wasn't like other girls and she had a tough as nails personality.

Li-Lan had made it through her morning classes without a issue and she felt everything spinning but she wouldn't let anyone know. She was good at hiding her feelings and was good at having a mask that locked out the world. She told Jan-Di to go ahead of her and she made her way to the out of the room. She had to lean against the wall and talk about tired. Everything was going in and out. She cursed to herself and tried to at least make it some place she could collapse without prying eyes. She finally made it a classroom and didn't even realize it was for the stupid F4 students. She most of been really off her game to not notice the guys in there either.

Jun-Pyo was looking at the window and already knew have the stuff they where teaching him. Class was so worthless and he looked up when the door open. Ai-Lan stumbled in and she looked really bad. She walked by his desk and he stood up. He saw her falling forward and he easily caught her. He had been catching this girl a lot lately and he looked down at her. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and he picked her up.

"I am taking her to the nurses office." Jun-Pyo said and began to walk to the nurses office. He felt her grip onto his shirt and he looked down at her.

"Jun-Pyo..." Ai-Lan said and that was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Jun-Pyo had gotten her to the nurses office and she seemed to snuggle into the blankets. This girl was something else and he shook his head. He leaned down and wiped some hair from her face. She looked like a angel when she was sleeping and even he knew that wasn't true. He decided to sit in a near by chair and so he did. He was staring at her and smiled to himself. He didn't mean to but he to had drifted off to sleep and his head fell off to the side.

Ai-Lan woke up a few hours later feeling completely refreshed and she sat up. She was taken back when she saw Jun-Pyo there and she didn't understand why he always seemed to come save her. When things where falling around her he was there and she allowed a small smile to grace her face. She got up and walked over to him. She got down to his level and reached up to lightly touch his face. He didn't even move and she was thankful for this. She then stood up and leaned in kissing his forehead. She pulled out her phone and texted her dad letting him know she would return. She turned around and walked out of the room.

When Jun-Pyo woke up of course like usual Ai-Lan had vanished and he was getting tired of her always vanishing. He texted the guys and everyone agreed they where for this vacation after the cruise. He would force Ai-Lan to spend time with him and deep down he felt dread. Something was going to happen and he didn't know what so he just shook it off. He stood up and made his way out of the nurses office.

At the end of the school day Ai-Lan was on her way home from school when Jun-Pyo appeared infront of her. She nearly stumbled back in shock and he reached out to steady her. She snatched her arm away and her eyes turned ice cold. She turned around to leave and as she was walking away she heard the girls talking about a cruise. There was no way in hell she was going to go spend with these freaks! She would much rather bite off her own tongue! Stupid rich kids spend winter break differently then how she would. She ran into Jan-Di who sighed sadly and it was clear she wanted to go on this cruise.

"Hey! How about instead of going on a cruise we go somewhere else. Far away from her for the week we have off?" She asked and Jan-Di smiled. "Bree's parents own a pretty little island off of Austria! Its a resort island we should so go." She said and Jan-Di chuckled but nodded. The two linked arms and walked home. Each on was happy to be escaping the dreadful F4.

It was the day of their trip and each girl was bouncing excitedly. Bree merely rolled her eyes but smiled none the less and helped her friends load up the car. Jan-Di didnt have to worry about clothes since Ai-Lan already had Bree buy some for her. Her friends where going to hang out with her best friend. She was bouncing excitedly and it was clear Ai-Lan was beyond happy. THe girls loaded into the limo and where off. They arrived at her families private Jet and they began the long flight to the island.

Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo where looking around for certain girls. Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung where both on the phones trying to figure out where these girls where. Ji-Hoo totally forgot about his first love coming and he cleaned against a nearby wall waiting. This wasn't like him and he was a little disappointed in -Pyo was feeling a little sick himself about having falling so stupidly for a girl who would probably never return his feelings. Talk about life sucking sometimes and he went to sit down.

"That Bree is tricky. " Woo-Bin said and walked over to Jun-Pyo. "The American named Bree took them to a island resort her family owns off the coast of Austria..." He said and Jun-Pyo got up. A smirk was clear on his face and he ditched the cruise as long as the rest of F4.

The girls arrived at the resort and Jan-Di was so shocked about the island. Both girls where shocked when Bree showed them where they would be staying. The pair looked around and squealed happily.

The island was surrounded by shallow water and had gates blocking out sharks further out. It was a tropic paradise and their house was located on the ocean and had a slide that went down into the ocean. THe house was beautiful and had room for all of them. In the back was a small floating deck with a coach.

Ai-Lan froze when she realized she in deed on the ocean and she was shaking slightly. No one knew about her fear of the ocean but Jan-Di who rushed to her side. She helped her friend sit down and looked around. She knew getting Ai-LAn out of the house would be a good idea so she was going to go to the pool.

"Hey i wanna hit the pool lets go!" Jan-Di said and grabbed the bag that had her name on it. The pair went to change.

Jan-Di wore a pink once piece that had no straps and a brown cover up tied around her waist. She had a tan hat and brown earrings. Along with her outfit she had a black purse and wedged black flip flops. All and all is wasn't something she would ever wear but Ai Lan wouldn't let her go until she did wear it. So here she was and she stretched as she waited for her friend.

Ai-Lan was in a bikini and it fit her body well. The top of her bikini was purple but it had blue fading into purple string falling from the top of it. Her bottom was just purple but was tied on the sides. She had on tan sandals and a black beach bag was on her side.

Ai-Lan tried not to think about walking on the ocean as she made her way out onto the pier. She kept walking and didn't say anything and held her head up high. She finally got on land and the tension she was holding in just melt away. Before she knew it she was at the pool side and her eyes widen slightly in sock. The pool was amazing and she didn't waist anytime diving in the water.

The girls spend the rest of their day at the pool and of course Bree had other plans. She had outfits picked out for them for the night of fun they where going to have. Ai-LAn raised her eyebrow but got up and took the clothes. She made her way to the nearest restroom and was directed in a other direction by katherine. Her hair and make up where done. Hell everything was done up and this alone took a good hour and half before she was left go. Same happened to poor Jan-Di and the two where finally set free.


	10. Chapter 10

Ai-Lan was invited to a party that some people on the resort where throwing and it was just the distraction she needed. She stretched and went over to get dressed and looked through all her clothes. After a hour of searching she found the perfect outfit and she went to change into it. She had on a black low cut tank top that showed off some of her cleavage and black fringed necklace was hanging down from her neck. For her bottoms she had on black short sparkling shorts that stopped a few inches below her butt and she had on black 5 inch stiletto heels. She had on about 10 black glitter bracelets on each hand and black feather earrings. She went to do her make up and put on a dusty rose pink lipstick. Her eyes where a smokey looking color and her eyeliner was black. All and all she was dressed to kill. She went outside to wait for Jan Di and was leaning against the wall.

Ai-Lan looked at Jan-Di's outfit and whistled and she even had extension in. She smiled and shook her head. She walked over to her and the two left to go to this so called party. They where there for 4 hours dancing and having fun. Jan-Di has never had such fun before and even was shocked at how well her friend dances. Ai-Lan smiled to herself when she saw what good friends Jan-Di was becoming with her friends and she walked outside. She texted Bree letting her to know to take good care of Jan-Di. She began to walk towards the house but froze when she saw the ocean.

The F4 arrived a hour ago and was getting settled in. They heard of a party going on and decided to search for the Ai-Jan tomorrow. The only one who didn't go to the party was Jun-Pyo and instead he wanted to walk along the beach. He came to the pier that lead out to the ocean homes and they rented the secondest biggest house. He stopped when he was her. Ai-Lan stood there in some very seductive looking outfit. She pulled her hair behind her ear as the wind blew and he noticed she was hesitant when it came to walking onto the ocean. He decided to walk over to her and smiled.

"Ai-Lan do you want to walk with me." Jun-Pyo asked and she turned to look at him.

"Jun-Pyo..How? What? Why? huh?" Ai-Lan said stumbling over her words and man was that cute. He offered out his arm for her to take and she took. He could feel her trembling and he frowned. It was just like he thought and looked out into the ocean. He began to walk slowly and she followed after him. He noticed she moved in closer to him and he smiled to himself.

"Ai-Lan are you afraid of the ocean?" Jun-Pyo asked and she stopped in her tracks. She didn't let go of his arm and when he looked down at her she was shaking slightly.

"I...I...I remember when i was little. I was out with my older sister and...the current was to strong and to top it off we didn't see that fin." Ai-Lan said and her eyes where wide with fear. She was remember that dreaded day again.

 _A young Ai-Lan was out with her older sibling Ryanne and her sister was holding her. She enjoyed the time with her sister and clapped her hands when a wave hit them. She giggled and something was wrong. She didn't understand why they where being dragged off into the sea and she clung onto her sister. She was just learning to swim and she wasn't very good. Ryanna screamed and hit something under the water. She was up to her chest now and she stood 5'6 as it was. She knew she had to save her baby sister._

 _"I am sorry Ai." Ryanne said and used her strength to toss Ai-Lan as far towards the shore as she could._

 _"Ryan!" She screamed and reached out her hand. The last thing she remembers is red water and her sister disappearing into the water._

"I remember waking up in the hospital...my sister was no where to be found." Ai-Lan said and she was shaking badly yet again. Her knees gave out from under her and like usual Jun-Pyo caught her. "My parents told me that my sister chose to save me rather then fighting of the great white. She tossed me towards the shore and luckily life guards saw it. I was saved and...my sister died. They never found her body." She said and she was clinging onto Jun-Pyo. She allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. "I am scared of the ocean since i never knows what lurkes under the water." She said and Jun-Pyo looked at her sadly.

When she told him this his heart broke for her and to have went through something so bad. He couldnt even imagine going through what she was forced to go through and like he always seemed to do he picked her up. He cradled her against his chest and found a nearby bench. They sat down and he placed her on his lap. He placed his chin on her head and waited for her to calm down.

Ai-Lan couldn't believe she was falling into Jun-Pyo's hands yet again and she sighed to herself. She was glad he was there and she probably would of never left that spot. She heard people coming and she froze. People could get the wrong idea and yet she couldn't move. Why didn't her body want to listen to her and she looked up at with wide eyes. He managed to take off his jacket while still holding her and threw it over her. He was shielding her from prying eyes.

"Ai-Lan it's ok to cry now. No one can see you." Jun-Pyo said and she sniffled. Tears began to cascade down her face and she began to sob. Her whole body shook with each sob she made and her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces again. She didn't mean to but she ended up falling alseep on his lap.

Jun-Pyo knew she had falling asleep and the even breathing of her body told him that. He stood with her still in his arms and began to walk back to their rental. He managed to get into the house and to his bedroom. He placed a sleeping Ai-Lan down and when he was about to turn around to leave she pulled him down with her. He looked over at her wide eyes and he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

"Don't go..." She said and he blinked slightly. He knew he would probably regret this but he pulled her closer to him. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and he didn't mean to fall asleep but he did. He wasn't aware of the 3 pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him.

Ai-Lan woke up the next morning and wonder why her body felt so heavy. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Why was she coming face to chest of someone? More over she felt someones head on top of hers and arms wrapped around her. She looked up and there was Jun-Pyo and her cheek turned a deep red when she realized what happened. She tried to get him to let her go and he did. He turned over and went to laying on the other side. She looked and she fully dressed but was missing her shoes. She spotted them and quickly grabbed them before he could awake.

Ai-Lan was thanking the lucky stars that no one was awake and she made her escape onto the pier. She froze and fear was coursing through her and she nearly fell back when she could of sworn she saw a fin. Someone was behind her and stopped her from falling on her butt. She looked to see...


	11. Chapter 11

Ai-lan looked up to see none other then Jun-Pyo and he just shook his head at her. When did he wake up? Ugh why was her luck so bad and when she looked up at him he smiled. He looked out at the ocean and sure he couldn't swim but his fear was small compared to hers. He felt so bad for her and to have to loose someone like that is horrible.

"Where are you staying? I will make sure you get there safely." Jun-Pyo said and he easily picked her up bridal style. Li-Lan was taken by surprise and squealed loudly.

"I can walk..." Li-Lan mumbled quietly and he chuckled. "I actually live at the end of here." She mumbled and he began to cry her home.

"Hey Li-Lan?"

"Yes?"

"I understand your scared is there anything i can do to help you?"

"No...we all have fears we need to get over."

"How about when where here you can help me get over my fear and teach me to swim. Then we will try to make it a little easier for you."

"Hmm...ok lets see if we can." Li-Lan said and the two remained quiet.

When they arrived at the house that the girls where staying at Jun-Pyo set her down. She turned to him and smiled kindly. She bowed in thanks went to retreat inside and he grabbed her arm. He spun her back around and pulled her into a hug. Slightly tightened his arms around her and felt like she might disappear.

"Jun-Pyo?" Ai-Lan asked slightly surprised and he didn't say anything. He just hugged her and it made her heart begin to race. "I need to go inside and change..." She said and he let her go. She didn't hesitate to run inside and her cheeks where a bright red. What was going and she didn't understand. She needed time to thing so she took a shower and got dressed. She saw the three girls where still sleeping and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her phone and walked outside.

Ai Lan was dressed in a pink tank top with light pink flowers on it and blue shorts that stopped 4 inches below her butt. She had on a punk head band that had a pink flower on the top left with gold specks in it. Her shows where tank sandals with gold jewels on the straps. She had a tan bag on her side and a gold bracelet on. All and all she looked cute or at least she thought so.

Ai-Lan just stood there and she didn't know what to do. She decided to just run down the pier to land. All the memories she wanted to forget came crashing back in on her and she had to get rid of her past. When she made it to the shore she walked off and went to the beach. She began to walk down the beach and was just aimlessly walking. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she sighed sadly to herself.

Ai-Lan decided to sit down on the sand and pulled her knees up to her chest. She watched the waves crash on the shore and tears began to fall from her eyes. Why was life so cruel and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She just stared down at the water and she didn't even realize someone came up behind her. She looked up and her eyes widened. Why was Jun-Pyo always here when things weren't going her way?

" I don't think your sister would want you so sad." Jun-Pyo said and sat down next to her. "If I was your sister I wouldn't want you so sad." He said and she was taken back by this. " Don't let the pain of loosing her hold you back. Rejoice in the fact that you got to see her and be her sister.

Ji-Hoo was walking by and spotted Jun-Pyo with Ai-Lan. He didn't need to ask and he was beginning to understand one thing. Ai-Lan needed Jun-Pyo and it was clear that he was the one protecting her always. Why did his heart hurt so? He placed his hand over his heart and watched the pair. How was this fair? Jun-Pyo always got what he wanted and he wanted to interrupt them so bad but he just sighed to himself. He turned around to leave and he saw Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung. They had the same look that he had.

Ai-Lan sighed and stood up. She looked down at him with a grateful smile and turned around to leave. She began to walk away and stopped in front of the guys. She looked at the group and she got wide eyed. Beside Woo-Bin she could see Katherine smiling happily, Beside Yi-Jung has a beautiful Bree looking up at him and lastly there was Ji-Hoo who she saw Jan-Di beside him. So there was hope and she smile sweetly.

"Thank you..." Ai-Lan said and walked up closer to them. "Take care of them." She said and then she lightly pushed them aside. She began to make her way to the hall where breakfast would be.

Ai-Lan came to the buffet table and she squealed happily. They had so much American dishes and she went right for scrambled eggs with peppers. She looked around and spotted orange juice. She grabbed it and went to sit down. She watched as Jan-Di and the F4 came in. THey went to get food and they where so confused. She couldn't help but giggle and shook her head. She stood up and walked over to them.

"These are American dishes." Ai-Lan said and everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh my god. Jun-Pyo give me your fucking plate!" She snapped and snatched his plate. She began to load it up with food and grabbed him a orange juice.

Jan-Di watched her friend pile food onto Jun-Pyo's plate and she smiled kindly. She liked seeing her friend happy and she hated to admitted it but she thinks Jun-Pyo might be the the one to help heal her wounds. She looked up and her heart dropped. She saw the sadness in Ji-Hoo's eyes and she watched as the others guys looked just as sad. It hit her that the guys all had fallen for Ai-Lan. Her heart hurt for them and that meant that everyone was going to end up getting hurt in the end. Tears threatened to spill out and she wiped them away. She finished up getting food and went to sit down next her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Ai-Lan was sitting between Jun-Pyo and Jan-Di. She was talking to Bree in English and people could barely understand what she was saying. It shocked everyone evolved and no one knew why she knew English. She was laughing and then her smile fell when she spotted him. Bree knew that look and she spotted him also.

Jun-Pyo was watching her and then he saw her face fall. He looked where she was standing and a guy was standing there. He was most defiantly American and judging by Ai-Lan's expression the two knew each other. She stood up and looked down at her food. Jun-Pyo didn't like how sad and broken she looked. He looked over and saw another guy with him. There where 2 girls with them also.

"Bree..." Ai-Lan said and her voice broke. She noticed the other guy was leaning in to kiss a blonde. She quickly pulled Katherine up to hug her and the whole time her heart was breaking.

Ai-Lan watched the couples and when the two where done kissing she released Katherine. She looked at the ground and the tears threatened to fall. She heard a chair fall to the ground and she looked up. Bree looked pissed out and she shook her head. She knew where this was going and her best friend marched over to the couple. He fist collided with both of the guys faces.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU DARE COME HERE WITH YOUR WHORES!" Bree yelled and she was so mad. She was shaking in anger and looked at the couple. "YOu hurt Li-Lan and Bree! I trusted you! You fucking pigs!" She said and Ai-Lan ran to her friends side.

"Bree!" Ai-Lan scolded and Bree flinched slightly. "That pig means nothing to me. Don't waste your time on him..." She said and looked up at the guy.

"Tobi and Lara. I wish you nothing but the best." Li-Lan said and once she thought about it the pain was gone. He was no longer the one in her heart anymore. She laughed to herself and shook her head. "My feelings for you have died like this relationship." She said and Bree was shocked. She turned around and smiled. "Lets go for a tour!" She said and someone grabbed her arm.

"Ai-Lan! Are you really over me so fast? I thought you loved me!" Tobi said and she flinched to herself.

"Tobi you broke me and whatever feelings I have for you!" She spat out and ripped her hand away. The memory of that day came crashing back like a raging wave.

 _Li-Lan was on her way back from cheer practice and she stuck her tongue out her friends. The two girls laughed and shook their heads. Yet there was two girls messing from their 5 some. She frowned and wondered where the two where out. She shrugged and began to walk back to where she knew her boyfriend Tobi was supposed to be. What she saw next broke her heart it was her friend was kissing her boyfriend._

 _Ai-Lan felt the tears fall from her eyes and her hand went to her mouth. THis hurt to much and she hated it. She wanted to spend time with and be with him yet she was just a fleeting memory to me. How could life be so cruel and painful. She doubt she would ever fall in love again! It was for the weak minded and people who don't know how to live! She turned around and collapsed onto the ground crying._

"Tobi I will say this one more time. Anything I felt for you washed away with that dreaded locket. Enjoy your stay..." She said and he tightened his hold on her arm.

Jun-Pyo watched this girl confront who must be a ex-boyfriend and he frowned. She was so strong and didn't seem to let anyone get to her. Yet he saw her cute side. He got up and walked over towards the pair. He ripped the guys hand off of her and he pulled her close to him. He turned her around so she was facing his chest and hiding her pretty face from him.

"It's clear she doesn't want you anymore. Plus you have your girlfriend here. Don't bother mine with your stupid actions!" He snapped and Ai-Lan froze.

Ai-Lan was shaken to the core when he called he his girlfriend and her heart began to race slightly. It was thanks to him that she didn't feel anything towards him anymore. She felt like her heart might just beat out of her chest and smiled to herself. She still felt that string of betrayal and she had closed off her heart because of it. Her heart had frozen in ice and Jun-Pyo was slowly melting her heart made of ice.

"We are leaving!" He said and let Ai-Lan go but did in fact grab her hand as he began to walk away.

It didn't take long for everyone else to join them and what happened seemed to have vanished from everyone's minds. Bree being well a evil witch decided to try to play match maker. She place everyone with someone and even cursed herself for placing herself with YI-Jung. Ai-LAn shook her head and looked at everyone while smiling.

During the ride she looked over at Jun Pyo when she saw a small kitten. She got wide eyed and she screamed for the ride to stop. She climbed over Jun Pyo and rushed to the kitten's side. She bent down and lightly picked it up. She heard it meow and she smiled softly. The kitten was to cute and she looked over at the people on the ride and she shrugged.

Jun Pyo was sitting next to Ai Lan when all of sudden she screamed for the ride to stop. She climbed over him and jumped down. She rushed over to a small little kitten and he smiled shaking his head. She just keep surprising him in more ways then one and the fact she would stop for such a small animal. Her face was lighting up and then he realized this stupid girl was standing in a road! He jumped out and a car horn was heard. It was like slow motion as she turned around and she shielded the kitten. She was bracing for the impact and he ran towards her.


	13. Chapter 13

Jun Pyo watched as everything went in slow motion it seemed and he was about to run to knock her out of the way. Before he could make it someone ran past him and tackled her to the ground on the other side of the street. This girl was going to give him a heart attack and he was shaking slightly.

Ji Hoo was sitting and observing everything then he heard Ai Lan yell for the vehicle stop and he chuckled to himself as she jumped out. She rushed over to save a small kitten and he smiled sweetly. She was something else and he heard a car horn. He noticed a car came flying towards her and he jumped out. Ai Lan was being so foolish and he passed Jun Pyo. He tackled he to the ground and of course she protect that small kitten.

"Ai Lan! Ji Hoo!" Everyone screamed and the group rushed over to the pair.

"Thank heavens the kitten was saved." She said and Jun Pyo rushed over. He watched as Ji Hoo got up and she sat up. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"Stop doing stupid things! Do you want to die!" Jun Pyo said and she was behaving recklessly. "What would I do if I lost you!" He said and she didn't know what to say. He was always there and even know he cared so much about.

Ai Lan smiled sadly and always acted before she thought it through. She noticed he was shaking slightly. She would try to change but it was no guarantee that she could. She would try for his sake and smiled sadly to herself. He really did like her and she knew it was different then when Tobi liked her. This was a new love she was experiencing and she like it. She heard the kitten meow and she looked down at the small animal.

"I am sorry...I will try to be safer in the future." Ai Lan said and he sighed.

Ai Lan looked down at the orange and white striped kitten. She giggled and shook her head. She didn't even mind that she was still in Jun Pyo's arms and she did feel safer there. She felt so much more protected and she knew this was where she belonged. He stood up and helped her up. She smiled at everyone and her friends rushed to her side. The three girls wrapped her in a hug and she smiled. She really did need to be careful or this would end badly for her and the girls scolded her.

Jun Pyo watched as the girls scolded her and he shook his head. He did however smile and look at the group. He was joined by his three friends and he didn't even know about the feelings that where growing for Ai Lan. Her passion, strength, courage and kindness where all attracting the boys. He sighed and watched as the girl went back to the vehicle and he followed behind her. He sat down next to Ai Lan and the kitten was cute. It looked up at him and meowed. It did jump into his lap and he was taken back.

"I think she likes you Jun Pyo. How about we make this our kitten?" She asked and he was surprised by her actions but he nodded his head.

"Lets call her Vera." He said and she looked up at him. She smiled and nodded her head. She went back to looking at the scenery as they began there tour again. She looked so happy and was smiling to herself. She then looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and watched as everything passed by them.

They came to what seemed like a trail and Ai Lan jumped out. She looked at the girl driving the vehicle and handed the girl Vera. He raised his eyebrow and watched as Bree, Katherine and Ai Lan went right to the trail. Ai Lan turned around and laced her fingers together behind her back as she leaned forward. She was giving the guys a good look down her shirt and didn't even mean to.

" Lets go or are you guys cowards?" She asked and Jun Pyo huffed slightly.

None of the F4 every thought they would be walking in the woods. Each one gulped and followed the girls. All the eyes where trained on Ai Lan and she seemed to know these girls very well. Which had the boys wondering how they knew each other.

Ai Lan was walking with her friends and Jan Di was of course beside them. Ai Lan smirked and turned to the girls. A sly smile appeared on her face and Bree shook her head. Ai Lan looked at Jan Di then back at the guys. She stretched slightly and looked the girls in the eyes.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Ai Lan said in English and she turned around. She took off running down the path and the girls followed. It took Jan Di awhile to realize what was going on and shook her head before following the girls.

Jun Pyo was walking behind with the guys when all of sudden Ai Lan stopped and she began to speak English. He raised his eyebrow and wondered what the hell was these girls up to know. His eyes widened when Ai Lan turned around and took off running down the trail. It didn't take the others long to followed after her and he looked over at his friends. He grumbled and chased after the stupid girl.

Ai Lan was running down the path and was laughing as her friends caught up to her. Thanks to her being a cheerleader she had great reflexes and everything. She came to a wooden bridge that was over a river below and leaned on the railing. She looked over at her friends and the boys where far behind her.

"I want to be free. I don't want to be who my parents want me to be." Ai Lan said and the girls looked at her with wide eyes. "They want me to take over the company. They never ask me what I want to do. Who I want to be. My feelings don't matter to them at all. I just a living puppet they will use when they want." She said and Jan Di looked over at her friend sadly. She had such a hard life and being rich must really suck. "Sorry forget I said that." She said and shook her head.

The boys caught up to them and she looked at them. She raised her eyebrow and looked at them. She shook her head laughing and tried to not let what she was feeling show. She stretched and stood up straight. She eyed them down and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Geez you guys are slower then a snail." She said and she watched as the guys rolled there eyes. "Pft I think my grandma is faster then you!" She said and she turned around running to the end of the bridge.

"AI LAN!" The boys yelled and all of them chased after her.

Ai Lan giggled as each boy tried to grab her and she did a back flip to evade Woo Bin who was trying to grab her. She landed on her feet and winked before dodging Yi Jung by swiftly turning to the left causing him to fall forward onto the ground. She sensed Ji Hoo and did a cart wheel evading him also. The boys looked so annoyed and she turned around there was Jun Pyo. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Slower then your grandma huh? Yet I caught you?" He teased and she shook her head. She huffed slightly and looked up at him.

"Ever thought this is part of my plan?" Ai Lan said and quickly got out of his hold. She crouched down and sweep his foot out from under him.

"Oops!" She said and looked at the boys around her. She stuck her tongue out and kept running. They all followed her and she came to a wonderful water fall. She turned around and smiled.

"The world holds many wonders. Jun Pyo this is where I teach you to swim." She said and stripped down leaving her in a bikini. She offered her hand and he looked at it. He shook his head and she shrugged. She wouldn't push him and she turned to Ji Hoo. She smiled evily and grabbed his shirt. Before he could react she reached into his pant pockets. She tossed his phone everything to Jan Di. She quickly used all her weight so they went crashing into the water.

Ji Hoo was happy she wanted to help and was just a little disappointed when his friend said no and what happened next surprised him. She dug into his pockets and took out some things. He watched as his phone and wallet where tossed to Jan Di. She then pulled him closer to her and they both went falling into the water below. Ji Hoo surfaced and was coughing up water. He glared at her and picked her up. He lightly tossed further into the water. She squealed and surfaced. He loved being able to put his hands on her waist as he tossed her further into the water. He raised an eyebrow as she went under the water. He felt himself being pulled under and he was face to face with her. He wanted to kiss her and her hair was floating around her like a angel. He reached over to touch her face but she was pulled up to the surface.

Yi Jung laughed when he saw what Ai Lan did and she was trying to help Jun Pyo but he was sad when he didn't want to get in the water with her. He watched as Ai Lan swam under the water and he noticed she pulled him under. Such a mood was going on and he didn't want Ji Hoo to get the upper hand. He stripped down to his swim trunks and dove into the water. He pulled Ai Lan up and held her close to him. His arm was around her waist as he held her and he didn't even let anyone know the feelings he had for her. Ai Lan smirked and turned around. She leaned up and Yi Jung's breathe caught when she got so close to his face. Before he knew it he was falling backward and she had swiped her foot under him causing him to loose his balance. SPLASH! Both of them where submerged in the water and he still let her go. There faces where inches apart and he leaned in to kiss her.

Woo Bin shook his head and he watched the whole scene. These guys where slick and he wasn't surprised but when he saw Yi Jung and Ai Lan go under the water. He sprung into action and he dove into the water once he was in his swim trunks. He swam over and when he saw Yi Jung getting ready to kiss her he pulled her away. He glared at his friend before surfacing with a Ai Lan in his arms. She merely looked up at him and smiled kindly. His eyes widen and what she did next caught him by surprise. She leaned up and kissed his check. He was so shocked he dropped her into the water and she gasped.

Ai Lan didn't understand what these guys where thinking and while she was under the water she just stayed there. She swam further out and when she emerged she was in a shallow part under the waterfall. She let the water wash down her body and she looked over towards Jun Pyo. She waved at him and she was happy when he waved back.

Bree sat down next to Jun Pyo and pulled her knees to her chest as she watched her friend swim to the waterfall. When she looked over Jun Pyo she saw something she never thought she would see again. Her eyes lite up like the dawn when she saw him. She only hoped this wouldn't end badly for them and she looked over at him.

"She loves you. Please don't hurt her." Bree said and before he could respond she stripped. She dove into the water and everyone was in there but Jun Pyo.

Ai Lan swam back to the edge and began to walk out. She bent down and grabbed a towel before walking back over to him. She sat down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder as she watched everyone. She smiled sweetly and watched them having so much fun and seeing them happy made her happy. Everyone deserved a happy ending and she hoped this would be her friends happy ending.

"Ai Lan..." Jun Pyo began and she looked up at him. He leaned down and her eyes widened. His face was inches away from her and just when they where about to kiss someone splashed them. Ai Lan made a loud eep noise and glared over at the person who splashed them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ai Lan looked over at Jan Di and wondered why she was splashed. Her friend just stuck her tongue out and she jumped up. She began to make her way towards the water and Jun Pyo grabbed her hand causing her to look down. She was confused and tried to figure out what was wrong. She looked out at the water and then back at him. She smiled and turned around. She lightly took her hand away and bent down in front off.

"I will stay here with you." Ai Lan said and she placed her hand on his face. "Your always here for me when I need. Let me return the favor!" She said and leaned in. She lightly kissed him and no splashing could be heard. Everything went dead silent.

Yi Jung was joking around and he looked over to see Ai Lan getting down on her knees. He was little confused and couldn't understand what was going on. He froze when he saw her lean in closer and she kissed him. He couldn't breathe and it felt like his heart was breaking. This girl who he loved was with someone else. This shocked him and hurt him at the same time. He loved her and yet she choose him and he should of told her. Now he was regretting it deeply and he looked over at them sadly. Bree noticed how sad he looked and she quickly stepped infront off him blocking the view. She pushed him as hard as she could making him go under the water.

Ji Hoo never took his eyes off Ai Lan and in his heart he already knew he had lost her. He watched as she leaned in and she kissed him. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of the water and he knew this would of happened. He was still Jealous that it was Jun Pyo and not him. Why didn't he open up to her when he had the chance? In stead he was in the background watching and not even thinking she would go for him. Who would even think she would? He tortured her badly and hurt her friend yet he captured her heart. It was always him and would never be him. He watched tis scene with a broken heart and before he knew it someone hugged him from behind. He looked down to see Jan Di.

Woo bin looked over to check on Jun Pyo yet his heart shattered when Ai Lan got down on her knees. She kissed him and it hurt him so much more then he thought it would. He found someone he loved and just like that she was snatched away. God this heart broke hurt and why couldn't someone make it stop? All he wanted was for it stop! Hand went over his eyes and blinked. Katherine had noticed how saw and hurt Woo Bin was. She decided to block his view of the happy couple.

Ai Lan had kissed him and she looked up at Jun Pyo. His eye where wide and he looked down at her. She had kissed him and it took him by surprise. He didn't know how to act and Ai Lan felt her heart was about to stop. So he didn't feel anything and she stood up. She went to walk away and he grabbed her hand. He wouldn't let her leave so easily and it was clear how she felt. This wasn't a one sided love anymore and it was a mutual love.

"Ai Lan don't go." Jun Pyo said and she looked at the ground. " Teach me how to swim." He said and she lifted her head up. She looked over at him and blinked. "When I was young I was kidnapped by someone. Police where chasing us and the car went off the edge into the ocean. I got out but I couldn't swim. Ever since then I don't like the ocean. I called out for my parents but..." Jun Pyo started and he couldn't finish. Ai Lan put her finger against his lips silencing him. She motioned for him to followed her.

The rest of the day Ai Lan spent time teaching Jun Pyo to swim and she smiled to herself. She was happy he learned to swim and was getting rid of his fear. She was sitting on the bank watching him swim around and joke around with his friends. She was happy for him and he looked so happy. So very happy and this is what she wanted. Her face went bright red when she realized she had just confessed her feelings to him. She sat up straight and bit her lip. She was embarrassed and just merely smiled.

After a long day of swimming the group returned to the hotel and where sitting down to eat. Like breakfast this was all American themed food and none of the F4 knew how to react. She giggled and shook her head slightly. She had filled up the boys plates and now she was sitting down with them. there where 4 people on each side. On one side it went Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Ai Lan and Jun Pyo. Across from them was Woo Bin, KAtherine, Bree and Yi Jung in the order.

"Ai Lan remember when we went to Six Flags?" Bree asked and Ai Lan rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Of Course! I hated that superman." Ai Lan said and her two American friends laughed. The F4 where confused and how did they know each other let alone her go to the US.

The girls talked about all their adventures in the US and everyone noticed how Ai Lan's face lit up like the night sky. Jan Di realized something and she knew in her heart. Her friends home wasn't here but over there. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She would talk to her friend about it later and she watched all the guys watching her. This was going to end in someone getting their heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey Ai Lan can I talk to you for a second?" Ji Hoo said and stood up. "Alone please." He said and she raised her eyebrow but stood up. She followed after him and when the where away from the group he had her pinned against a tree. "Why is it him?" He asked sadly and she blinked. Confusion was clear on her face and he leaned down closer to her. "I like you to." He said and he used his hand to tilt her head up. He leaned in to kiss her and her eyes got wide. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. A few where streaming down her face when he stopped to look at her.

Jun Pyo was curious as to what his friend had to say to Ai Lan and so he followed him. He watched as his so called friend pinned her against the tree. He watched as he tilted her face up and when he kissed her it felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He wasn't aware of the friends that had gathered behind him. He didn't even realize the Jan Di herself was about to cry. Tears began to fall down his face and why did everyone want to try to take her away? Why hadn't she pushed him away yet? When she looked over at him was she pushed Ji Hoo away.

Ai Lan froze in shock when he kissed her and in that instant she knew he liked her to. Her heart was crying out in pain for him but it was more of pity then love. Oddly enough Jun Pyo had forced his way into her heart and she didn't want to loose him. Tears began to cascade down her face and when he stopped to look at her she looked off to the left. There standing there crying was two people and because of this action Jun Pyo plus her best friend Jan Di where crying. She shoved Ji Hoo away and turned to face him. She noticed everyone around her was crying and her heart felt like it was made of glass. All it took was someone throwing it and it would shatter which is what just happened. The pain was to much and she stepped towards Jun Pyo who just turned around. Stab! It was like a knife in her already shattered heart. Stab! Another hit when Jan Di even turned her back on her. Stab! When the two most important people to her walked away and she hit her knees.

Ji Hoo watched the girl he love break into a million pieces and she collapsed onto the ground. He could hear her starting to sob and he wonder why he did this to her? He looked off to where Jun Pyo was and where Jan Di walked off to. He felt a stab in his heart when She even walked away and he watched his friends turned their backs on them. Even the American girls turned their backs and walked away. He bent down to Ai Lan's level and the sadness he saw was something he didn't want to see or cause yet he did. He was a horrible person.

"Ai Lan I am so sorry..." He said and she just shook her head. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed. He sighed sadly and just sat next to her as she cried her heart out.

When Ai Lan stopped crying she had literally cried herself to sleep and Ji Hoo picked her up. He began to make his way back to the house she was staying out and when he got there he walked out onto the patio. He walked down the stairs and placed her on the sofia that now had a canopy over it. He laid here there and left not aware of her fear of the ocean.

A few hours laters Ai Lan woke up and she blinked. She looked around and she was on the ocean. Why was she here? Fear began to course through her and she was having a mild panic attack. To make matters worse there where fins circling under her and she didn't know they where dolphins. She screamed and covered her ears. She was shaking slightly and didn't know what to do. She gasping for air as the attack hit and she closed her eyes. No one was going save her and Jun Pyo wouldn't come to her rescue anymore. She passed out on the ground by the sofa.

Jan Di felt so betrayed but she couldn't blame Ai Lan she didn't know and she would talk to her once she got some sleep. Much like everyone else she didn't hear her best friends scream and she went to bed. The pain still fresh in her heart and she knew her friend must be hurting too.

The next day everyone was gathered for Breakfast and no sign of Ai Lan. Ji Hoo was there but no Ai Lan and it was like that as the day went on. Ai Lan seemed to have vanished from sight. It was like these for 2 days and everyone was getting worried. Everyone went off to search for Ai LAn and nothing was coming up.

During those two days Ai Lan tried to leave that dread spot but each time her fear got to her. It froze her where she stood and she was lucky she had snack in her purse. She sadly had run out and she needed to face her fears. No one had come for her and that meant she wasn't important enough for them. Just because of some stupid mistake made by someone else her world came crashing down. She bet Jun Pyo put her here just to hurt her and she took a deep breathe. She need to pass this part. She need to be ok and she slowly began to walk off the towards the door. She stopped when it was just a thin piece of wood and the ocean. She felt another panic attack getting ready to attack her.

"Ai Lan!" She heard from behind and she turned around. There stood her sister and she got wide eyed. "You grew up well! I am so happy. Please don't fear the ocean anymore. I don't want you to be afraid. I put my life on the line for you! Please don't be afraid of the thing I know you love!" Her sister said and waved to her. " Be happy and don't regret anything. Live your life to the fulliest. Remember what I told you? The world isn't always black and white. I love you! I don't regret what I did and I never will" She said and just like the image of her sister vanish into the night sky.

"Ryanne!" She screamed and reached out but her sister was gone. It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She looked at the ocean and it was like her sister took the fear with her. She stripped down and dove into the water. She began to swim towards the shore and when she began to walk out she noticed her friend looking around frantically.

Jun Pyo was still mad but Ai Lan has been gone for 2 whole days and he didn't like that one bit. She was afraid of the ocean and he didn't see any boats out on the water. He was started to feel sick to his stomach and no one knew where she was not even Ji Hoo who had dropped her off at the house. She was gone and it was like she disappeared with the waves. He came to the beach and saw someone surfacing from the ocean. He froze in his tracks when he saw Ai Lan. He began to run towards her but came to halt when she looked at him with such hatred. Her look could make you drop dead. He looked around and saw his friend did the same.

Jan Di was worried and felt horrible for being so mean to her one true friend. Two days without Ai Lan and no one around had seen her. Her best friend wouldn't just disappear like that and she fear she might of fallen into the ocean. What was she supposed to do if she lost her? She felt sick to her stomach and felt like she might throw up. She was her Best friend and she careless casted her away because of a stupid guy. She was running back to the house when she saw someone surfacing from the ocean. It was Ai Lan which meant she probably conquered her fear of the ocean. She went running towards her but the look she got made her come to a skidding halt.

Ji Hoo was wondering where Ai Lan had disappeared to and he felt like it was his fault. He left her alone and let her get hurt. How could he do this to the women he said he loved and let her get hurt like this? She was gone for 2 days and they looked everywhere. She vanished from sight and left a big hole in his heart. It shouldn't hurt like this but it did and he felt like a monster. He spent most of those days searching for her and then he saw someone merging from the water. It was Ai Lan and he went running over to her yet the look of pure hatred made his heart sink.

Yi Jung felt like a horrible person for turning his back on the women he loved and now she had vanished. He spend so much time looking for her and all sorts of things where making its way into his mind. Bree even helped him look and the two looked everywhere yet nothing. The void in his heart where she was hurt and it was like she ripped out his heart. She can't be dead can she? Oh god please don't let her be dead and he was about ready to give up but when he saw a girl emerging from the water he hoped it was her. It was and he sighed in relief but frowned when she looked at him like he some disgusting monster.

Woo bin spent two days looking for Ai Lan and had everyone looking for her. Sadly no one had found her and it has been two days. He even checked to see if she left on a jet or something. Still nothing and no word from her. It was like she vanished into the ocean and he sighed. Katherine had been helping him look and the poor girl was a emotional mess. It was like a pain no one ever want to experience and he would rather have her by some one's side rather then not there at all. He had given up and was on his way back when she appeared. She was coming out of the water and he was about to rush over to her when she looked at him with such a cold look it could freeze you where you stood.

"Your scum! You know of my fear of the ocean! Yet someone left on that couch! No one bothered to look there! For fucks sake it was right there! You felt me stranded and I couldn't move for two days! I hate all of you!" Ai Lan said with such venom that everyone flinched. She walked by and slammed her shoulder against Jun Pyo as she walked by. She stopped right by Jan Di. "After this trip I am going home." She said and Jan Di whimpered and tears where falling down her eyes. She walked away from the group and didn't even bother to look back.


	15. Chapter 15

Ai Lan felt so sad and broken. Everything hurt and all she wanted was for Jun Pyo to hold her but he didn't even come to find her. She casted everything aside and went to the house. She began to pack up everything and dailed her uncles number. Tears where falling from her eyes and all she wanted was him and yet he wasn't there when she needed him. She was left by herself on that couch. She wanted someone someone to save her and hell she wanted him to save her. It wasn't him and she saved herself. She stood up straight and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ai Lan?" Her uncle asked and it was her dad brother.

"Your close to where Bree's family island is right?" She asked and grabbed her luggage.

"Yes i am. Why?"

"I am ther ecome get me please."

"Ai whats wrong?"

"It hurts Uncle. Please make it stop huurting." She said and collasped to her knees. "He doesnt love me anymore. All i want is him yet he shuns me. Please uncle make this pain stop. I am begging you please! Make it stop!" She said and her uncle felt his own heart breaking.

"Ok i am sending Alex and Jared to come get you. Be by the landing point." HE said and he hung up. She grabbed her luggage and walked out. Jan Di and the girls where standing there.

"Ai where are you going?" Bree asked and Ai Lan just shoved past her.

"AI LAN!" Jan Di screamed and nothing.

"LAN LAN!" Katherine screamed and she just kept walking.

Jun Pyo was sitting outside when he saw Ai Lan walk by with her luggage and he stood up. She didn't even look at him and he huffed. Why was this girl so hard headed? He went to grab her arm but she dodged his hold. She kept walking away from him and it was like he was slapped. Maybe she did actually love him and what he did must of hurt her so much. He went to follow her but there was the sound of a Helicoptor in the distance. What was going on and he saw Ai Lan standing in a field. He watched two guys slide down on ropes.

"Ai Lan!" One said and was at her side in seconds.

"Lan!" The other said and he was also at her side now.

"Lets go." She said and Jun Pyo was confused. He watched was each guy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"AI LAN!" Jun Pyo screamed and he ran for her but right before he could get to her she was gone. He stood there and watched as she was pulled up into the air. She looked down at him and tears fell from her eyes. It landed on Jun Pyo's face. "Ai Lan!" He screamed and he watched as she was swept away by these random people.

Ai Lan spent the rest of her vacation with her Uncle in Italy and the whole time her mind was on Jun Pyo. She missed him so much and why did she have to hurt like this. Her cousin's even tried to cheer up but nothing worked. Before she knew it she had to return to that dreaded school and her uncle told her to stick out and graduate from their. It was to painful but she did as her uncle asked and returned. She was walking towards Jan Di's house and she saw the F4 there plus her. She didn't pay them any mind and walked by them like they didn't exist.

"I am here to get my stuff and return to where i belong. " Ai Lan said and went to Jan Di's parents. She was dressed more like a girl from the Luthern house then how she normally dressed.

Ai Lan was dressed in a white dress with black dots on it and it stopped just above her knees. She had on a white coat that had black lace at the bottom of it. Her coat was buttoned up hiding her dress and she had on black pearl earrings with a matching necklace. A black and diamond purse hung off her shoulder. Her shows where black ankle boots and she gave off the air of a rich girl.

Jun Pyo had returned with the rest of F4 and he would be announcing the Ji Hoo was out of the the F4. Yet they all gathered at Jan Di's house and see if Ai Lan would show up. He wanted to make sure she was ok and the Luthern's only daughter was announcing who she was. He wanted to make sure no one hurt his Ai Lan. He heard the sound of heels and when he look up there she was. Everyone's breathe caught when they spotted her and she didn't like the usual Ai Lan. Even the way she spoke when they followed her and she bowed.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here up until now. My parents are very grateful and has a thank for letting me stay here. This is for you and I thank you as the daughter of the Luthern family." She said and handed Jan Di's family a envelope and inside was 1K and they looked up her with wide eyes. " I Ai Lan Luthern thank you. Lets not meet again in the future." She said and turned around. Jun Pyo looked so shocked and looked at her with wide shock filled eyes. She just walked past him and ignored them all.

"She...She..." Yi Jung said and he couldn't form the words.

"I met her when i was younger and didn't know who she really was. She always hid who she was. When i found out she told me not to tell anyone. She wanted to be a normal person and not have people be her friend just because of who her parents where. People are going to be shocked. Jun Pyo..." Jan Di said and turned to face him. "Don't let her slip away or you will loose her to somone. It could be your friend that takes her away." She warned and looked at him. "I am will say this only once to you. I am trusting her to you." She said and walked inside.

Ai Lan walked down to where Krismas is and her eyes where void and empty like. She opened the door and she was about to get in. They did belong to 2 different worlds. Her world wasnt like his and it may seem like it since they are rich but she never once used her families money. Jun Pyo she would let him go and bury the past. Tear unwilling gathered into her eyes and the pain she was feeling hurt and almost made her feel sick to her stomach. Why did this have to happen and why can't she ever be happy?

Jun Pyo let Jan Di's words sink into his head and she was right. He can't let her slip away from his gasp and he loved her. Nothing else mattered not wealth or who their family was. All he wanted was her and he can't let her escape him again. He ran after her and grabed her hand. He spun her around and he hugged her.

"I am so sorry Ai Lan please forgive me." He said and Ai Lan tried to push him away. It seemed like he wasn't going to let her go. "No. I won't let you go again." HE said and she smiled. She let herself feel again. She didn't want to trust him anymore but she knew she would. SOmething about him made it hard for her to let him go. She didn't say anything and it was here that they agreed to date.

The following day Jun Pyo pulled up to her drive way and she walked out of her house. She made her way towards him and got in. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and he turned his head so she could kiss his lips. She didn't even care she placed her hand on his face and deepened the kiss herself.

They arrived at school and she backed out of telling everyone who she was. She got out and stood up. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk towards the school holding hands. She didn't let anyone affect her anymore and she released his hand when they saw Jan Di. She smiled at him and made his way over to her. She wrapped her friend in a hug and both girls cried together. It was a heart warming scene and what made him happy was when Ji Hoo expressed his interest in Jan Di. Nothing could break them apart anymore and he smiled to himself.

It's been 3 weeks and everything was finally going there way and he picked out a gift for her. SOmething that reminded him of her and he smiled. He had totally fallen for this girl and he loved her so much. She was the most important peerson to him and he was with her sitting on a park bench. He handed her the locket and inside was the two of them. On the back it had J & A on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jun Pyo was sitting in class and smiling to himself. He had finally caught the wild horse and he had a surprise for her. They had been together for 4 weeks now and he showed his girl his heart. He made sure she knew it was always her and always will be her. Everything was going as planned and nothing would interfer with them anymore. He could finally be happy and he stretched and looked out the window. Later he was going to met his girlfriend and he stood up.

Ai Lan was waiting for Jun Pyo and it was odd to call him her boyfriend yet it felt right. She saw him coming and he was stopped by a pretty girl. She sighed and made her way over to them. Why couldn't people leave her alone and let her be happy for once. She froze when she saw the girl had kissed him and from where she stood it was like Jun Pyo didn't mind. She felt her knees give out from under her and Ji Hoo was there within seconds. He caught her and her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Nice to meet you Jun Pyo. I am your fiance." She said and when he looked over he saw a shell shocked Ai Lan. Of course Ji Hoo was there and bent down picking her up. Something in him snapped and when he went over to her the girl grabbed his arm. "Your mine not hers!"

Ai Lan covered her face with her hands as she cried and all she wanted was to be with him. She felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. They where finally happy and this happens. She let the tears fall and the pain was to much for her. She was thankful for Ji Hoo and he walked away with her.

The following day she learned the horrible truth and she felt sick to her stomach. She walked over to Jun Pyo that day and it took everything she had in her to not cry. She held up her phone and showed him she erased his number. She was erasing him from her memory or thats what she wanted him to think. She didn't look at him as she walked away.

It's been a few days and Ai Lan hadn't been feeling to good. She didn't let anyone know but she knew Jan Di could tell but didn't say anything. Everything began to spin for her and she leaned against a nearby wall. Her breathing was becoming shallow and she began to fall towards the ground. Everything was hurting and she couldn't even keep food down yet she hid it well and was taught to always wear a mask.

Ji Hoo was on his way to class and he spotted Ai Lan. She was swaying back and forth. Something was seriously wrong and he rushed to her side as she fell into him. She was very pale and her breathing was very shallow. Something was seriously wrong and he picked her up.

"Ai Lan! Ai Lan! Come on open your eyes. Your ok! AI LAN!" Ji Hoo screamed and he picked her.

Jun Pyo was in class and when he heard someone scream her name. He jumped up and ran out the door. THere she was in Ji Hoo's arms and he noticed her breathing was shallow. He ran to her side and he saw Ji Hoo glare at him with such hatred that he stopped. His eyes landed on her and she looked so broken and sick. He did this to her? Why did he always keep hurting her?

Ji Hoo got her to the ER and she was rushed off. She was very sick and he sat in the waiting room. Woo Bin, Yi Jung, Jan Di and Jun Pyo where there also. Everyone was waiting in the room and Ji Hoo looked over at Jun Pyo.

"Stay away from her all your doing is hurting her. I love her and i will protect her. You have lost her." Ji Hoo said and he didn't even notice how hurt Jan Di was.

Hours went by and they waited. There was alot of noise and when they looked over they saw two older people came walking into the hospital. They where was one that was american and the other was Korean. Something was off about them and that was for sure. He knew who the where. They must of been her parents. They walked past them and right to talk to the doctor. THey came back and she looked at them with hatred.

"She has a high fever after today she is going back to America." THe older women said and she walked away. Everyone was shell socked and the tears where gathering in there eyes and Jun Pyo didn't want to loose her but he knew he already had.

Ji Hoo felt broken but this was what was best for Ai Lan. If she stayed her he would keep hurting her and she needed to be away from him for her own sake. He stood up and made his way to the doctors. He got her room number and went to see her. She was hooked up to a IV and she looked so fragile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jun Pyo had followed after Ji Hoo and he watched the scene. His heart was breaking and tears where gathering in his eyes. Why did it have to be this way? He turned around and walked away. He called his mother.

"Jun Pyo?" She asked shocked and he took a deep breathe.

"Ai Lan who you think is a commoner...Her real name is Ai Lan Luthern." He said and there was silence on the other end.

"WHAT! You where with someone who had just as much power as us?" She asked shocked and then the dial tone went dead. What had she done?


	17. Final Chapter: Good bye my love

Ai Lan was doing better and she sighed. She heard that she was being sent back home and she told all her guards to leave. She wanted to leave like a commoner one last time and she wrote letters to everyone. She got to the school earlier then usual and her stuff was packed waiting for her in the head mistresses office. She walked down the halls one more time and she ran her hands over the lockers. She came to the F4 room and she opened the door. She pulled out somethings from her bag and placed them each something on their desk. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she wiped them away. She turned around and left the room as she walked to her classroom. She placed something on Jan Di's desk before sitting down on last time. She never told them when she was leaving because it would be to hard.

Jun Pyo went to the F4 room and there was something placed on his desk and he didn't read it yet. He noticed something was on everyone's desk and he raised his eyebrow but sighed. He sat down and would wait till everyone got here and little did he know it be to late then.

Ji Hoo was still shocked Ai Lan was returning to America yet no one knew when. Her departure was put back since she wasnt healthy enough to leave and when he came to the room there was something on everyone's desk. He went to open it but everyone arrived and the teacher came in. He sighed and why did he have to come in right when he wanted to open it.

Jan Di got to class and she saw something on her desk. She smiled and opened read the note first and she felt sick to her stomach.

Dear Jan Di,

Man i hate goodbyes so i wam writing this to you instead. God it hurts to write these to my most dearest and trusted friend. Not friend but sister. Thats how i see you and i love you so much. You have hlped me realize so much and because of you i found the guy i love more than anything. Sure at first i hated him but i ended up falling madly in love with him. Coming to you was the best thing i ever did! I am leaving Ji Hoo to you. Please take care of him and i am only a call away.

Ai Lan.

Jan Di chocked back a sob and she opened the gift. Her eyes widen and she found out her friend paid up to 5 years of her families rent. THere was also a picture of the two of them when they went to the beach. Tears where falling from her eyes and she looked over. One minute Ai Lan was there and now she gone. She stood up and ran out of the classroom. She couldn't leave! She didn't want her to!

Ji Hoo finally opened the letter first.

Dear Ji Hoo,

Thank You! Yeah yeah i know i can say that. You where a great friend and always there for me. I don't know how many times you saved him but you need. Ugh! i suck at farewells this is why i am writing this. If i saw you i might not be able to leave. I know you love me but there is someone else in my heart. He will always remain there. I am so sorry. There is someone who has been looking at you. I am Leaving Jan Di in you care. Please take care of her. BYE! I love you!

Ai Lan.

Ji Hoo felt the tears falling from his eyes and he opened the gift. It was a watch and note that told him not to mess is up being stupid. He looked up and jumped up. He ran out the door but had no idea where to run to.

Yi Jung didn't understnd who would be writing to him and when he opened the letter he got wide eyed. He re read it a few times and he felt tears cascading down his face.

Dear Yi Jung,

STOP BEING A MAN WHORE ALREADY! Sorry i just had to say it. lol. Thanks for always being there for me as a friend. I may have caused you trouble but i know your always there when i need a friend. Also take care of Bree i pulled some strings and she is stuck here with you. So please treat her kindly! Forget about me and let me go. Good bye my dearest playboy friend. I love you.

Ai Lan

Yi Jung shook his head and when he opened the gift he shook his head. She new rings and he jumped up. He wasn't going to allow her to leave just yet and he ran out the door much like how Ji Hoo did.

Woo Bin read his letter and he couldn't believe what he reading.

Dear Woo Bin,

Pft! Your such a dork. No but jokes a side thank you for being you. I don't care who you are or what ties you have! To me your still the same dorky Woo Bin who cares deeply for his friends. Your courage is one of a kind and i like the way you are. Take care of yourself and remember I love you. BYE!

Ai Lan

Woo Bin opened the gift and it was a new hat. Tears where running down his face and he stood up. THere was no way he could let her leave. HE made his way out of the room and felt like his heart was breaking.

Jun Pyo watched everyone read some sort of letter so he wanted to read his. He opened his letter and it was like the wind was knocked out of him. Why was this happening? It wasn't far and tears where falling from his eyes.

My Dearest Love,

Jun Pyo i have fallen madly in love with you. You where the one thing i never thought i would have. You made my darkest day bright and you where my everything. Yet no matter what we do no one wants us together. I don't understand why we must hurt like this. I am good with goodbyes and if i said this to your face i wouldn't be able to leave. God Jun Pyo why is life so hard and why can't we be happy. When i first saw god i hated you but now i love you so much it hurts to see you. I can't watch the man i love be with someone else! I can't do it! I won't watch you be happy with someone. I know i am being selfish but i cant watch you leave me. Oh god this hurts. I won't ever forget you. The first man i could ever give my everything to. Your the first man i ever loved and will probably be the last man i will ever love. Good my dearest love.

Love your,

Ai Lan.

Jun Pyo opened the present and it was something that made his heart break. It was a photo of the two of them framed in a pretty gold frame, new watch, new rings, new sunglasses and a new jacket. Why does this hurt so much? He put the stuff back and he stood up. He had to stop and he woudn't let her go. He grabbed his keys and ran out. He saw Woo Bin, Jan Di, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo.

"We need to find her and stop her!" Jun Pyo said and ran pass them. Everyone was off to try and find where Ai Lan was but the only one who knew her well enough was Jun Pyo and he knew where she was at.

Ai Lan was waiting on the bus and then all of a sudden she saw Jun Pyo appear infront of her. She was only here for 2 hours and the bust would be here soon and her eyes widen in shock. She couldn't do this if he was here and yet the information about him getting married was like a slap in his face. He walked towards her and grabbed her pulling her close to him. Her eye widen as he kissed her and she couldn't help but return the kiss. He stopped and looked at her.

Jun Pyo had found out where she from her best friend Katherine and he drove there. He didn't care if his car was going to be towed! Only he cared about was her and he ran over to her. He was breathing heavily from running and he looked at her. She looked so beautiful and he didn't want to let her go! He pulled her in close to him and kissed her. He left all his seemed to feel in the kiss.

"Ai Lan don't go!" Jun Pyo said and she shook her head. She couldn't let this go on and she pushed him away.

"Jun Pyo not everything is in black and white. We belong to the same world but from different parts of it. My parents would never force me to marry but it seems like your family will. I love you Jun Pyo but we can't be. Please you need to let me go!" Ai Lan said and her heart was breaking all over again. She shoved him away and he stumbled back. "I am going to the airport!" She stated and when she was about to get on the bus Jan Di appeared.

Jan Di knew her friend was hurting and she heard everything that was said. Even though it was breaking her heart she needed her friend to be ok and she grabbed her friends luggage. She then grabbed Ai Lan's hand and before she did that she kicked Jun Pyo knocking him off balance. She pulled her friend onto the bus and they sat in the back. She felt sorry for Ai Lan and tears where falling from her eyes. She turned around and watch Jun Pyo get up. He began to chase after the bus.

"Ai Lan! I am don't you to go! Stop the bus please! Ai Lan!" He screamed as he chased after the bus.

Jan Di Turned her friends head around so she didn't see him and let her lean on her so she could cry. She watched as Jun Pyo fell on the ground and screamed her friends name. She felt her heart was breaking and knew they loved each other. Yet all Jun Pyo did was hurt Ai LAn and she would rather have her friend far away then be hurt.

Jun Pyo wouldn't let this stand and he stood up. He knew he had to keep trying for her and he called his friends. He told them where Ai Lan was heading and he got into his car. He needed to stop her and he texted his mother telling her where he was going and what he was going to do.

Jun Pyo couldn't stop the tears from falling and all he wanted was Ai Lan. He wiped his tears awau and began to drive as fast as he could to the airport. He needed to stop her and he drove as fast as he could. He needed her to know she had a home here with him and would show her he would do whatever takes to turn everything around.

Jun Pyo got to the airport and jumped out of his car. He scanned the area for Ai Lan and when he saw her. He ran over to her and he spun her around. The looked in her eyes was slowly breaking him into a million pieces.

"LEAVE!" Ai Lan said and tears wouldn't stop falling. "Go back to your girlfriend!"

"Damnit Ai LAn! I don't want her I want you! I love you!" Jun Pyo said and every word he said was like a knife in her heart.

"Just stop...please. Like I said not everything is in black and white. For the first time I can see the Stained colors. Please Jun Pyo don't make this harder then it has to be! Please...I am begging you. Please...don't do this to me again." She said sobbing and he looked down at her. He could see how much he was hurting and he leaned down to kiss her one last time. The last time he would ever get to kiss her. She pushed him away and ran off to where her gate was.

Jun Pyo fell to the ground and the pain was to much. His heart was torn to shreds and he couldn't bare all this pain. He took deep breathe and nothing helped. The pain was there and it was real. He lost the one person he ever would love and it was like his heart was frozen. He let the tears fall from his eyes. He wanted her back and he knew that would never happen. She was gone and vanished like snow on a hot day.

Ji Woo made in time to see Ai Lan run off and he looked down at his friend. He was going to bend down to him but his aide appeared and went to his side. He could feel the pain and knew what Jun Pyo was going through. Only difference is that she loved him and he looked at his heart broken friend. This wasn't fair for to either of them.

"Lets at least go see her off..." Ji Hoo said and after a few minutes Jun Pyo stood up.

The F4 all made their way outside and looked up at the sky. On a plane taking off head all their first loves and it killed them all to see her leave. No one wanted her to go but yet she did and left them all behind. What where they supposed to do. It wasn't fair but they knew she needed ot do what was best for her and so she was.

Just like that Ai Lan flew out of their lives for good and wouldn't ever returned. It was hurting her to have to leave but in the she had to and would try to move on...

For the F4 this was their last good as they watched her disappear off into the sky.


End file.
